thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Michaelangelo Estacado
Michaelangelo Estacado was a noble-hearted Spanish Gypsy boy who was born sometime in 1478 during the reign of Ferdinand and Isabella and during the time of The Spanish Inquisition. He was born to Donatella Estacado and was a host of The Darkness and an ancestor of Jackie Estacado. After turning 21, manifesting The Darkness, and slaughtering members of The Spanish Inquisition in La Mancha; Michaelangelo was taken in by an elderly man and his daughter. History Early Life When he was still a boy his mother, Donatella was accused of Witchcraft after refusing the sexual advance of a young ship captain in service to the Spanish crown. She was taken before an inquisitor and sentenced to burn at the stake. She swore revenge before dying that her son would avenge her. Michaelangelo, being Donatella's son, was believed to be The Devil's bastard son and so a Witchhunt was set out for him as well. Some of his mother's Gypsy friends had arranged for Michaelangelo to escape The Inquisition and take flight across the Andelusian plains and mountains, to find a safe place where no one knew Michaelangelo and where he would live in peace with the Gypsies. He was welcomed and during his stay, he learned a little about The Darkness from one of the psychic Gypsy elders, Mother Maria. La Mancha Michaelangelo travelled through the La Mancha eventually visiting a secluded village. There he slept with a local girl, Bernadette. Michaelangelo then hid in the stables in order to hide form Bernadette's mistress. Cervantes notices someone else in the stables with them. He calls him out to show himself. Suddenly, a man falls through the roof. Cervantes quickly subdues him and asks him to give him one reason why he shouldn't slit his throat. The man reveals to be Michaelangelo Estacado Cervantes holds Michaelangelo Estacado by his throat. Sancho suggests killing him, while Michaelangelo instead suggests listening to his story, which might change their mind about him. Michaelangelo was born to a gypsy woman Donatella Estacado and unknown father that he neither of them new the identity. When he was still a boy his mother was accused of Witchcraft after refusing the sexual advance of a young ship captain in service to the Spanish crown. She was taken before an inquisitor and sentenced to burn at the stake. She swore revenge before dying that her son would avenge her. Michaelangelo, being Donatella's son, was believed to be The Devil's bastard son and so a Witch hunt was set out for him as well. Some of his mother's Gypsy friends had arranged for Michaelangelo to escape The Inquisition and take flight across the Andelusian plains and mountains, to find a safe place where no one knew Michaelangelo and where he would live in peace with the Gypsies. He was welcomed and during his stay and learned a little about The Darkness from one of the psychic Gypsy elders, Mother Maria. Inquisition Arrival Cervantes is intrigue by the story, while Sancho distrusts Michaelangelo, thinking that he's story is just lies. Then suddenly, inquisition comes to the village. The man suggest Michaelangelo to leave the La Mancha while he still can. His talk is interrupted by the inquisition taking the girl with which he slept. The inquisition reveals they found out from the girl that the gypsy boy they're looking for was here. The landlady confirms their suspicions. Meanwhile, in the stables, Cervantes urges Michaelangelo to leave as he can't do anything for the girl. As Michaelangelo prepares to leave, Sancho accidentally alerts the inquisition about their presence. The inquisition take them to their leader, which turns out to be Sonatine. Michaelangelo is horrified seeing inquisition killing and burning the people of the village. As he is consumed by rage, Michaelangelo activates his Darkness powers. He begins to slaughter the inquisition soldiers. Grand inquisitor asks for mercy from Michaelangelo, but instead he rips off grand inquisitors head. As the dawn sets, Michaelangelo collapses on the ground and passes out. Next night, an elderly man and his daughter find Michaelangelo and take him with them. Personality Michaelangelo was a lover and a rascal, travelling from one place to another. No matter how poor he was, Michaelangelo would never steal from someone else and become a thief. He holds deep hatred for Inquisition and anyone related to them for killing his mother and then hunting him down. Because of this, Michaelangelo seeks vengeance for his mother against Inquisition for horrors they committed. Powers & Abilities Powers * Darkness: As the Darkness wielder, Michaelangelo had access to various supernatural abilities. ** I'mmortality': Michaelangelo possessed potentially eternal lifespan. ** Accelerated Regeneration: His health and vitality were immediately restored and empowered by the Darkness when his powers manifested. **'Darkness Armor': Just like most other hosts, Michaelangelo could envelope himself in defensive armor made out of the Darkness, which would not only protect from damage, but also increase his strength. *** Invulnerability: The swords and weapons of the Spanish Inquisitors bounced off and shattered against his armored hide. *** Superhuman Strength: While empowered by the Darkness armor, Michaelangelo possessed dramatically increased physical strength sufficient to rip even physically strong and imposing grown men apart single-handedly. Abilities * Skilled Hand-to-hand Combatant: Michaelangelo was skilled in hand-to-hand combat. * Skilled Swordsman: Michaelangelo was able to easily behead an Inquisition soldier in a sword fight. Trivia * Michaelangelo was named after famous Italian sculptor, painter, and architect Michaelangelo. Gallery RCO015 w 148smoth19.jpg|Michaelangelo awakening his Darkness powers. Michaelangelo Estacadog.png|Michaelangelo in his Darkness armour. RCO016 1484smoth21.jpg|Michaelangelo fighting Inquisition. RCO019 148420smoth27.jpg|Michaelangelo found by gypsies. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Males Category:Supernatural Category:Darkness Host Category:Human Category:Comic Deceased